Container systems that require a plurality of motions to open, for example push-and-turn or squeeze-and-turn, are known in the art and are often used to contain small items, such as medicines. However, such container systems are often not suitable for containing contents of a larger size or that require dispensation of larger volumes, e.g., articles to be grasped by an adult human hand or materials intended to be scooped. For example, the mouth of the container may not be sized appropriately to enable a human hand or scoop to fit through the opening.
The opening of the container, however, cannot simply be made larger. A larger opening requires a larger squeeze-and-turn closure, the size of which is constrained by the need to accommodate the span of an adult human hand. If the closure is too big, a user will not be able to squeeze the closure effectively. The desire to keep the opening small enough to accommodate a hand, however, can limit a manufacturer's ability to quickly and/or efficiently fill the container with contents.
Additionally, manufacturers face other difficulties. It can be expensive to manufacture a variety of closure systems to fit the spectrum of shapes and sizes of available containers. Therefore, it would be economical to manufacture one closure system or part thereof that is compatible with a variety of containers.
There is a need for improved container systems to meet one or more of the above challenges. It is desirable for the container systems and closure systems to be effective, intuitive to the user, and adaptable to the needs of manufacturers.